


Giving In

by UrsaMajorStories



Series: The Boon [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Choking, Cock Worship, Comfort Sex, Consensual Mind Control, Dominant Bottom, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Teasing, The Fates Know, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Voice Kink, kind of, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaMajorStories/pseuds/UrsaMajorStories
Summary: {Bonus chapter for As You Fall}To escape the heat of Asphodel, Zagreus and Thanatos take refuge in a fountain chamber, where the god of death asks for a display of power that the prince of the Underworld is all to happy to demonstrate.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: The Boon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191329
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Very. Very. NSFW. Also, if you are susceptible to hypnotic language or suggestion, that goes double, and I would suggest reading in a safe space.
> 
> Quick shout out to some more awesome twitter artists for their beautiful visual inspiration for this Thanzag smut:  
> @beepaint  
> @king_in_da_norf  
> @silkwhale  
> Please check them out if you want some more good Thanzag fanart and just good art in general! 
> 
> So, as promised, on to the smutty one-shot!

_The contest was on. It had never stopped._

The last crystal shattered, sliced through by the sword wielded by the prince of the Underworld. Their smug blue faces did not change with surprise or horror, for it happened so fast that they were not aware of their own demise. They would mock him no more.

During these kinds of contests, Zagreus did not take time to breathe between fallen foes, did not slowly chip away at them and their defenses. With the sword and the god of death beside him, there was no time for calculation. He smashed through skeletons and gorgons with renewed strength and an impulsiveness that gave him an edge of speed. The prince often injured himself too, going on like that, but it was the only way he could gain some advantage against his partner.

This irritated the god of death, but still, he kept score. There was little effort for him in the taking of lives, so he had watched Zagreus closely, noting each scratch that appeared on his arms, his legs. None of them were much deeper than the skin. Nonfatal. Thanatos would feel it if they weren’t.

He hovered close to the edge of the landmass of coal-like rock, observing how the prince shook off his wounds. Asphodel was the most unforgiving realm at times, and Thanatos was glad he had been here to aid him. There were more and more wretches, and what they lacked in strength they could make up for in number. A fairly stupid way to die, to the weak hordes of bone and flame.

But then again, Zagreus was unpredictable, which led to some rather idiotic failures. Yet those never seemed to stop him. And although he was bleeding and gasping for air, the prince turned to him and smiled. He sprinted towards him, and Thanatos floated back just inches over the lava. Zagreus skidded to a halt, chuckling. “What? Did I lose?”

Thanatos crossed his arms. “No. It was a tie.”

“Are we sure about that?” The prince’s robes clung to him with perspiration, and he squatted, catching his breath. “Why does it always feel like I do most of the work while you just glide around?”

“This has been my job for much longer,” Thanatos said. “Compared to me, you’re just starting out.”

Zagreus glanced up at him, spotting a trickle of sweat falling down his neck. “That doesn’t make you immune to the heat, Than.”

Thanatos rolled his eyes and offered a Centaurian heart from under his cloak. “Take it and be on your way.”

Zagreus stood and saw that Thanatos held it out to him at arm’s length, so he wouldn’t have to reach for it over the lava. The prince grinned, shaking his head. “I didn’t earn that if this was a tie.”

“That hasn’t stopped you from taking it before,” Thanatos stated.

“There’s nothing much left for me on the surface. No rush to get there now.” Zagreus rested his hand on top of his, pushing the heart back to him. “Seeing you again is my reward.”

“We’ve seen each other plenty,” Thanatos said.

“As coworkers, sure. In stolen moments.” Zagreus stepped as close as he could to him, his toes nearing the edges of the lava’s tide. He let his hand travel up his arm, the heart still aloft between them. “But still, I’ve missed you.”

The god of death quickly pulled away, placing the beating organ back underneath his robes. “Not here, Zag.”

The prince pouted. “We’ve cleared the whole room. There’s no one here to see.”

“They will be back in time,” Thanatos said. He moved a bit closer to Zagreus, eyes darting around to make sure he did not summon the wretches with his voice. He touched the prince’s cheek, whispering, “I have missed you too. But it’s dangerous here, and what we do is of no concern to the shades and other creatures.”

“You’ve been pampered with a bed I see.” Zagreus laughed when Thanatos’ fingers twitched against his skin. The god recoiled and gripped his scythe with both hands, which the prince grabbed in tandem, dragging him forward, near his body, as he said, “Tell you what. Have you ever been to one of the fountains around here?”

“I have heard of them, but I have never seen a reason to visit one.”

“They’re rare. They sit in chambers that are nearly abandoned. A welcome sight in this sweltering heat.”

Thanatos’ piercing eyes narrowed. “What are you suggesting, Zag?”

“Follow me into the next chamber I pick. If it happens to be a fountain, stay with me for a while. Let me lavish you with my love again.” Zagreus leaned in and brought his tongue across Thanatos’ collar bone, tasting the bitterness of salt, the musk of blood. Ashes and honeysuckle.

He could feel Thanatos shiver, and the prince let go of the scythe to bring his arms around his waist. The god accepted their presence around him as he asked, “And if it isn’t a fountain?”

“Then you may leave. Go on about your day, and we can finish this in my chambers. In the bed you’re so fond of.” Gently nipping at his neck, Zagreus giggled as he felt Thanatos startle.

The god jerked back and heaved his scythe behind him. “Alright. Even if you choose with discretion, the Fates are rarely that kind.”

“They’ve surprised me quite a bit actually,” Zagreus corrected. “You should believe in your sisters more.”

There were three boats docked before them, and Zagreus took his time trying to decipher which would hold a fountain in its course. The answer could have very well been none, but Zagreus had been doing this for a while, and his instincts were getting sharper with prediction. It was part of the reason he had escaped so many times before. He had this itching feeling they were close to one, but how close and which direction, he couldn’t figure out. He imagined the Fates had known something of this moment. Of how he and Thanatos were to become lovers. He wondered how they felt about that, if they felt anything at all. _This is a decent way to find out_ , he concluded. 

The leftmost barge seemed to pulse with an aura, and Zagreus knew that if he thought much more about it, he would talk himself into a stupid decision. That was _the one_. So he hopped onto the heap of skulls, praying that his trust in himself was not misplaced.

Thanatos made no comment as he followed. He landed gracefully on the barge, even though he could have remained in the air, and they remained fairly silent as they progressed through Asphodel. Zagreus glanced at Thanatos, his quietness making him more unsettled the longer it went on. His face was neutral, and the prince couldn’t begin to fathom what he was thinking about. Zagreus suddenly felt as if he had overstepped. Thanatos had plenty of boundaries, and Zagreus knew he often pushed at them without realizing. He was about to apologize for his brazenness when he felt a pair of steady arms hug him from behind.

“Than?” he asked.

A small kiss was placed on the tip of his ear. “Just in case you’ve lost the bet.”

The prince could feel Thanatos rest his chin on his shoulder, and he whispered a contented “Thank you…”

This was what he had missed. Their closeness. The feeling of Thanatos. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of the river Phlegethon beneath them. The arms wrapping around him and the soft breaths on his neck, still somewhat cool despite the broiling heat surrounding them. Tender hands pressing onto his stomach. The broad chest at his back. If all they had was this moment, Zagreus would be more than pleased.

He never noticed that the ride had taken longer than usual, and he almost refused to open his eyes when Thanatos called out his name.

“Zagreus.”

He couldn’t tell what that tone of voice was, but he feared that he had indeed chosen wrong. He didn’t want to open his eyes and have to face more screaming hordes. Not after this. He would rather stand in the burning lava and let it take him.

But Thanatos said his name again, and Zagreus discovered that _that_ was all he heard. No wails or screeches. No crunching or hurling or whizzing sounds that the collective undead could generate. No. Just the god of death’s voice. And the running of water.

Zagreus’ eyes popped open, and before him stood a crystal blue fountain draped in the middle of a world full of red.

The prince glanced at Thanatos over his shoulder. “I guess your sisters approve of us then!”

“They probably think they’re funny,” the god mumbled.

“Maybe they thought we deserved some time together.” Zagreus tugged him from the barge and onto the dock with wide, sweeping steps. He practically galloped, expecting Thanatos to resume his elegant flight. But surprisingly he didn’t. He stumbled after Zagreus, walking as he only ever did within the House of Hades. The ashes from the ground smudged his feet as he did. Zagreus beamed up at him, humbled that he was comfortable enough in this space, with him, to not rely on his usual displays of power. “Or I’m just lucky.” 

Thanatos let his scythe fall to the ground behind him, sweeping the prince into a hungry kiss. Zagreus returned it just as wantonly, if not with a bit of shock at his forwardness and let his own weapon fall while his hands slipped needily under the folds of Thanatos’ robes to grope the rippling muscles at his back.

The god pressed himself closer, his hips connecting with the prince’s lower stomach. A thick bulge rubbed up against his abs, and Zagreus grunted. “Eager, are we?”

Thanatos chuckled; his voice gravelly against his neck as he smoothed his lips over his damp skin. “I can’t deny that the way you handle yourself out there does something to me.”

“Same here. The way you make everything look so effortless. It’s sexy, mate.” Zagreus giggled, earning him a playful bite at the sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder. He could feel Thanatos already tugging at his clothing. “So I’m assuming we’ll need this then?” the prince asked, pulling out a sizable vial of light-yellow liquid. It bubbled slightly as he twirled it between his fingers. Thicker than water, heavier than nectar.

Thanatos recognized it instantly. “You’re carrying olive oil with you?”

His eyes were wide, as if he thought Zagreus had planned far in advance for something like this. Zagreus struggled with the words, not able to explain fast enough. That rarely was the case, and it certainly wasn’t now. “It’s not what you think. Charon had a deal on it today. Just picked it up a little bit ago. Just before you appeared actually.”

“Does he know what it’s for?” Thanatos asked, an amused glint in his eye.

Zagreus grinned. “Told him the chef was teaching me how to cook the fish I brought in yesterday.”

“Wonderful,” was the sighed reply.

Zagreus knew that Thanatos was hoping he wouldn’t have to be the one to bring it up. He was never great with conversation, especially ones about his _feelings_ , and he could never tell when it was the “right” time to talk about it. If he had it his way, he’d leave his family with their assumptions and pray they never asked. But Zagreus was a firm believer in divulging secrets, seeing how they could break families apart if kept. His own family had suffered for so long. He would regret it if he let the same happen to Thanatos. Still, the prince only nudged him in that direction, knowing the god would retaliate if he went any further with it. “He’ll find out eventually. I just thought you should tell him on your own terms.”

Thanatos rested his forehead on his shoulder, his arms still loosely folded around the small of his back. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Zag.”

“I know how it goes with family at least.” Feeling that he had significantly altered the mood, Zagreus glanced at the olive oil in his hand and shrugged. “We don’t have to go this far, you know. I’m fine just being here with—ah!”

Another bite plunging into his skin, deeper than before, made it impossible for the prince to continue speaking. Zagreus could see the purple marking blossom in his mind’s eye, and he groaned as the god’s voice became laced with desire once more. “If you want me to say it, I will. I _need_ _you_ , Zagreus.” He curled his fingers over Zagreus’ wrist, noticing how tight the tendons were as the prince gripped the vile of oil. Placing his lips over the pulsing bite mark he left, Thanatos smiled and murmured, “So yes, we’ll need _it_.”

The prince of the Underworld was breathless, terribly excited by the roughness in his voice, the sting of his teeth. He could feel himself growing hard and hoped that a bit of teasing could push the god further. “Is this why you keep such distance with me after our fights?” he breathed. “Are you afraid you’ll give in to your urges on duty?”

The change in Thanatos’ voice was immediate. It grew quieter, slower, and his grip on Zagreus lessened. “Not now. I’m _ready_ to _give in_ to you.”

“Oh, shit. Than! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—I—” Zagreus knew his mistake before he pulled back to see what he had done. The glassy look in Thanatos’ eyes did not shock him. The prince cursed under his breath. He had never said it on accident before.

They had gotten into a routine of sorts, after Zagreus declared he would be staying in the Underworld. They became used to each other’s company, one often seeking the other for advice or comfort or perhaps more. On more than one occasion, Thanatos had struggled to ask Zagreus to use his brother’s boon. The words seemed too fragile on his tongue. And it took Zagreus a long while to decipher what he wanted when he talked around it like that. The prince had encouraged him to say it outright, to even just say the word _hypnosis_ , but even that appeared to be a feat for the god.

So Zagreus accepted that he had to learn Thanatos’ implicit language. Watch for body language and the shifts in his gaze. He was already somewhat attuned to it, but the more he entranced Thanatos, the more he became aware of certain things. Where and how he wanted to be touched. When to use commands and when to use whispers. When to use both. What words worked best.

By then, he started to realize the phrase _give in_ seemed to have a particular effect on Thanatos. Whenever he said it, he could feel a physical weight lift from him, and the trance would be right there, just behind his eyes. The more he used it, the more commonplace it became between them, until it became a code. One that Thanatos could use to ask for what he needed. One that Zagreus could use to give it to him.

But now he hadn’t meant to say it, and the god’s eyes were emptying, the glaze of thoughtlessness beginning to take hold, and Zagreus gripped his forearms, trying to shake him from it. “Than, come back. I’m sorry. That was stupid of me.”

Thanatos blinked, his eyes clearing, but his voice was still low. He gently brushed his fingers across the fiery laurel leaves that sat behind Zagreus’ ear. “I know you didn’t mean to, but I’m glad that you did. I’ve thought about that for a while now. And the more I think about it, the more I want it.” He kissed him in earnest and said, “I _want_ to give in. When we’re like this.”

This was perhaps the one time that Zagreus did not understand how the code was being used. _Like what?_ he thought. _He wouldn’t…he couldn’t possibly mean..._

“You want to fuck me while in a trance?” Zagreus said it as blatantly as possible to make sure he wasn’t coming to the wrong conclusion.

A strangled moan came from the god’s lips, and suddenly he was trembling and stuttering in the prince’s arms. “Damn it, Zagreus. That—why do you…how can you just—say things like that…”

Zagreus grabbed his chin forcefully, leveling their gazes. He needed a definite answer. “Yes or no.”

Thanatos whined, ashamed to have been driven to the point of near desperation so quickly, but he nevertheless cried out, “Yes!”

“ _Give in_.” The fear and embarrassment faded from the god’s face in an instant, and Zagreus lovingly watched those golden eyes lose their luster. “There, that’s it. Remember all the times you’ve let yourself slip away. Let the memories wash over you, relax you.” He wrapped an arm around his back to steady him as he swayed, his hand flat against his bare shoulder. Hard muscles dropped their tension, and Zagreus kept his gaze soft and reassuring as Thanatos submitted. “I’m here. No need to fight it. You’re with me, and I’m going to take care of you.”

And there was that small smile on the god of death’s lips. The one that was serene and trusting, telling the prince that he knew he would. The prince kissed the corner of that smile, moved by its simplistic charm. “Good, Than, doing _so_ good. Relaxing to the sound of my voice, falling into my gaze as you let the world around you disappear.” Zagreus tenderly ran his fingers up and down his arm, the hand at his shoulder rubbing gentle circles into his dampened skin from atop the cloak’s heavy fabric. Thanatos hummed; his gaze now half-lidded, and Zagreus whispered, “Do you like that, love? How my hands caress your body?”

The god nodded, whimpering as the prince’s warm, calloused fingers flitted over his chest, gently pushing at the fabric still draped across his torso.

“Would you like for them to disrobe you? To feel more of you?” Zagreus asked, a seductive growl on his breath.

One whispered _yes_ turned into many, a kind of chant that the god repeated as Zagreus took his time unfolding the fabric from his body, stripping it away from him piece by piece. He unhooked the shoulder piece and untied the cloak, pulling the hood back from Thanatos’ face, letting it all glide to the ground. The glow of Asphodel fire lighted Thanatos’ elongated neck and dilated eyes, and Zagreus brought his index finger down his cheek, across his jaw, under his throat as he pulled apart the gold-plated collar. The god tilted his head back and sighed.

 _Yes_.

The belt was the next to be unclasped, since it would allow for an easy removal of anything underneath. More fabric was peeled from his shoulder, hands careful to graze the skin it was hiding. Palms dragging over pectorals and abs and obliques. Rib bones and tight tendons fondled. All of them damp from the suffocating heat, the lava from without and within.

 _Yes_.

Zagreus laved his tongue over his chest, coated in the same sweet yet bitter taste of flowers and sweat, until he flicked it gently over a supple nipple. Another hissing chorus in his ears.

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

The prince rubbed his other nipple with his thumb, encircling the soft areola until it puckered. In between each drawn out lick, Zagreus continued to speak to Thanatos. “That feels good, doesn’t it, when I pay special attention to your nipples? Each stroke, each lick, more sensitive than the last.” The entranced _yeses_ were devolving into broken moans, powerfully loud and haunting. Zagreus gazed up at him, bringing both hands to pinch and twist his pert glands, and wondered why he hadn’t thought to add hypnosis to their foreplay before. His own shaft hardened as he watched those gorgeous eyes roll back. “Let the pleasure numb your mind. Give into your body and the tingling sensation that my touch leaves in its wake. Feel it taking all those other thoughts and worries from you. You have nothing but arousal left.”

Thanatos’ cock throbbed, still bound by the thin fabric of his pants. Zagreus ghosted his fingers downwards, allowing them to slip under the hem and over the sensitive bulge. All it took was a touch, and Zagreus could feel a dribble of sticky silk leak from the head, the rest of his hardened member straining against his hand.

The prince grunted as an intense heat seemed to engulf his own groin, and he had to calm himself to keep from ripping the god’s pants apart. In all the times they had known each other, laid with each other, and made love, he had never felt Thanatos’ need respond to him like that. There was an immediacy in it, an irresistible pulse that pushed Zagreus’ arousal further than he thought it would ever go.

The utter mesmerized bliss on Thanatos’ face made it all the worse. Too oblivious to be shy. Too happy to care.

Zagreus yanked his pants off him, hearing a beautiful gasp from Thanatos as his cock was let out into the hot, humid air. The prince gazed at it, at the droplet of pre-cum forming at the slit, imagining how the thick veins curling around his shaft would feel inside him. “On your knees,” he growled.

Thanatos moaned as he sank down into the ashes, his cock bobbing as his knees hit the ground. He sat back on his heels, waiting patiently for the next command.

Zagreus ripped off his own clothes, too horny to care about the sound of tears that would need mending later. The vial of olive oil was flung to the ground as well, thankfully cushioned by the pile of fabric that surrounded it. Zagreus saw the shine of the glass and took it into his hands. He lathered his own hardness with the glittering oil, stroking himself in line with Thanatos’ gaze. “Look at how hard I am, Thanatos. This is what you do to me, with your moans, your body, your everything.”

A single drop of the oil mixed a white streak of semen rolled off the tip of his cock and onto Thanatos’ waiting lips. The god of death swept his tongue over it, his salivating mouth falling open as he watched Zagreus pleasure himself. Zagreus roughly thrusted into his hand, tempted to use that mouth to its fullest extent. “Watch how I stroke myself for you,” he gasped. “The back and forth of my fingers, soothing yet alluring. You can feel your own cock hardening as you gaze at them. Let your mind wander, allow the fantasies to engulf you. Imagine how it would feel to have my need throbbing hard against your body as you thrust yourself into me.”

Thanatos’ hands twitched, and he reached for his own weeping cock. But Zagreus had other ideas. He grabbed his sword from where it lay in the coal and ashes, and gently blocked his hand’s path with the blade. “Can you resist touching yourself, Than? Or are you giving in that quickly?”

The god trembled, a sight that Zagreus would never get over, and rested his hand open-palmed on his thigh. Zagreus praised his obedience disguised as resistance and observed the pleased flutter of his eyelids in response. “That’s right. Let your mind hold the power over you for now, and let my words guide it into that blissful trance you want so bad.” The prince chucked his blade away again and resumed touching himself. “The longer you focus on the steady pumping of my hand, the more real the fantasy feels. The more the urge to give in consumes you. Feel your cock sheathed inside me, tenderly rutting, surrounded by tight warmth.”

“Ahhhh…” Thanatos nearly doubled over, the pleasure becoming painful as his cock strained for release. He panted; his mouth wet with drool that darkened the ground as it dripped. “Za-Zag—reus…”

“Look at you. So horny, so aroused, so _gone_.” Zagreus brought his fingers under Thanatos’ chin and lifted his head up so their eyes could meet. The was the furthest he had ever seen him under, and the thought of making love to him, of looking into those dazed eyes while he was taken, brought Zagreus to his own knees. He kneeled in front of Thanatos, hands gripping his lover’s hips. “The resistance will never be as good as the surrender, will it…”

Whether it was an act of obedience or defiance, Thanatos didn’t know anymore. All he could think of was _surrender_. So he let himself take Zagreus’ lips in his, leaning closer to his body, his hand unconsciously making to grab his own aching member. But before it could, a fleeting warmth caressed his shaft, which then became fingers encasing him, massaging him, with seductive words petting his mind all the while. “Let me, love” the prince said. “You’ve been so good. Let me…”

And let him he did. He gazed into his passionately glowing eyes as he let himself submerge into the tingling heady pleasure, continually building at the base of his cock. Heart, mind, and body too enraptured to notice the shine of a glass bottle. Too stimulated already to feel the light drizzle of olive oil on his cock. Dizzily aroused and heavily entranced, he bucked into the hand that loved him best, and did not see the two fingers, slick with spit and oil, that Zagreus plunged into himself. He heard only the words. “You want to fuck me, don’t you. Take me…in your arms and…ravage me with your body. _Gods_ , I-I want that too, Than. I can feel your swollen cock in my hand, growing harder and harder, more sensitive until it’s almost too much. _Ohhh._ The edge is so close, for both of us. And I want you to be inside me when we fall from it.” Zagreus stalled a moment, squeezing in a third finger while he furiously stroked the god of death’s cock. “Do you want that too, Thanatos? Tell me.”

“Fuck…I _need_ —ahhh! Please, Zag. I want _nothing_ else,” Thanatos pleaded, unsure of how he remembered how to talk, stark flashes of lightening seeming to strike him behind the eyes.

“ _Give in and fuck me then_.”

The prince was blindly grabbed and pinned to the ground. He gasped, feeling his cock run along the deeply cut muscles of the god’s stomach. A forearm pressed against his neck, restraining him just enough to where he couldn’t move his upper body, but it was still fairly easy to breathe. Zagreus exhaled with content. This was the Thanatos he was used to in bed.

As he tried to inhale, he was almost choked by the sensation of Thanatos’ cock entering him. The god keened, biting at the prince’s neck to muffle the sound with skin. His body quaked all around him, and Zagreus softly ran his hands over his back, across the curve of his spine. “Mmmmm. You’re alright, love. No thoughts. Just this. Just us,” he said, listening to the god’s breath. Ragged and amorous. Slowly, he raised his hips, pushing the god’s shaft further inside. “Move.”

Thanatos obeyed, thrusting sedately, as if he were savoring every inch of Zagreus. The prince, with his cock sliding between their bodies and his ass being tenderly pounded, had some difficulty speaking around his gasps of intense satisfaction. “ _Ah_. Make each thrust deeper, love. Each jolt of pleasure bringing you— _hah_ —further under the spell. Good. Numb to everything— _oh gods_ …but the comfort of our bodies, the lust keeping you mindless.”

The arm at his neck pressed down on him, the prince’s breath leaving in a subsequent hiss. He could feel his skin flushing, the thrusts becoming rougher, faster. He was fast approaching his limit. There was only one thing more he wanted. “Look at me,” he whispered, and Thanatos raised his head from where it had been buried against his shoulder. The sightless, clouded gaze of golden irises filled him, reminding the prince that while he gave up his body to that pulsing shaft, the god’s mind was truly his. The tip of Thanatos’ cock slammed into his prostate as he meditated on their complex exchange of power, and Zagreus felt the orgasm rip through him, his semen coating their muscles as they continued to slide together. “Th-Than—oh, oh fuck! Ohhh! Thanatos!”

The god of death drove his cock deeper into the prince as he came, searching for his own release. The vibration of Zagreus’ screams and the spasming of his hips brought him closer, yet it was not enough. Only the prince knew what he needed. _Permission_. _Surrender._ “Cum, Thanatos. _Give in and cum_.”

With one last thrust, and an impassioned kiss that would endure its way into Zagreus’ dreams, the god shuddered as his seed flowed into the prince of the Underworld. He could feel his groans absorbed by his lover’s mouth, the emptying of his cock filling Zagreus completely. These were some of the last things he remembered before falling. Before sweet hypnotic whispers took his thoughts away again and let him rest on the warm body beneath him.

_So the prince lay with death in the ashes, his chest a breathing bed. Their love fully witnessed by the stone fountain of Asphodel._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
